cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pourquoi
Founder of Dolvesk Pourquoi Founded the Nation of Dolvesk on 9/27/2008 at 11:38:48 AM EST. After exactly 150 days of going without an alliance, he decided to Join the Mostly Harmless Alliance on 2/24/2009 at 5:24:47 PM EST. Secretary of the Academy After Pourquoi joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance he got a job as the Secretary of the Academy when Scutterbug, the Minister for Hitchhikers, noticed his flair for ideas and policy in several threads. In this role he assisted in the transition to the new Quiz based structure of entry into the alliance - from the old interview style. He also helped to make the Academy system simpler for Academy staff by creating 'stock' messages and links for academy applicants. This greatly sped up the application process and reduced the workload for Academy staffers. During this time Pourquoi also campaigned for greater Member Services within the MHA. Amongst those were the concept for a Jobcentre and Mentor Programme - both of which were eventually made real in the last days of Scutterbug's days running the MoH. Secretary of Member Services Pourquoi was eventually appointed Secretary of Member Services, along with holding an overseeing role of the Academy. In this capacity he oversaw the implementation of the MHA Jobcentre and Mentor Scheme. Minister of Hitchhikers When Scutterbug stood as and became a Triumvir, and his Deputy Minister, Nick, joined another alliance, Pourquoi was appointed Minister of Hitchhikers. As Minister of Hitchhikers he made numerous improvements. He implemented a new ghostbusting program - to be one of greatness and efficiency. He also continued to improve and create numerous new programs, especially centred around Member Services. For instance he created a new Mentor Programme - the Mentor Plus Programme (MPP), which instensively aimed to better the nations of up and coming members. He also introduced the 'Graduation with Distinction' award and employed future Triumvir Jadoo1989 to create a 'How to tech deal' step by step video for new members. He also setup the University of Deep Thought and updated Academy Processes. All the while Pourquoi sought out the views of fellow hitchhiker's in the creation of his policies creating the 'MoH Ideas' Thread in the MHA forums to attract ideas and inspiration for the betterment of his deparment and the alliance. Amongst the ideas suggest were the blueprint for how ghostbusting would eventually be carried out. Triumvir When Shamshir had to leave his post of Triumvir to tend to real life concerns, Pourquoi was elected by the remaining Triumvirate and Ministers to replace him as Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Two Months later he ran for re-election and won with 51% of the vote. He is currently serving out his first elected term as Triumvir, and second term total. Amongst his achievements as a Triumvir, Pourquoi notes; his opening up of relations with NPO - leading to a NPO Q&A on MHA's forums - a Forum Reorganisation, many strides in improving member services, chairing the MHA 'Towel Day' celebrations and being the first to introduce an amendment to the MHA Charters to the brand new MHA Assembly. Category:Nations Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance